Prisión de loto
by Black x Cherry
Summary: Se había planteado muchas veces alejarse de ella, con tal de protegerla, pero no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Y Mukuro lo sabía demasiado bien. 692795


_**Título: **Prisión de loto_

_**Autor:** Black Cherry_

_**Resumen:** Se había planteado muchas veces alejarse de ella, con tal de protegerla, pero no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Y Mukuro lo sabía demasiado bien. 692795._

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~_

* * *

_**~ Prisión de loto ~**_

Tsuna avanza despacio. Oye sus pies pisar charcos de agua que se han formado por las goteras de ese frío lugar. Tiene miedo, demasiado miedo, pero sabe que no puede huir, por mucho que sus agudos gritos al menor ruido y sus temblorosas piernas le supliquen algo de paz. Se arrepiente de haber conocido a Reborn, de haber sabido la verdad de su padre, de que exista la mafia y, sobretodo, de saber que su eterno enemigo era semejante monstruo. Pero sigue avanzando porque, por mucho miedo que tenga, no puede dejar que Kyoko muera.

Detiene su marcha al pensar en ella. La había querido desde que la vio por primera vez sonreír, con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como la luz del sol y, aunque hubiese sido gracias a Reborn, ahora eran más cercanos. Pero eso la ponía en peligro y era algo que sabía muy bien. Suspira atormentado. Se había planteado muchas veces alejarse de ella, con tal de protegerla, pero no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Y Mukuro lo sabía demasiado bien.

Cierra sus ojos atormentado, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Y, al segundo siguiente, echa a correr más confiado, más seguro. Ha de protegerla, aún si ha de enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo para hacerlo. Por eso corre dejando atrás su miedo, su inquietud, sus nervios; corre olvidándose de que es un perdedor hasta llegar a una puerta que le obliga a detenerse.

Grande, oscura, inquietante. La fría pieza de mármol que hay delante de él no tiene cerradura, ni pomo, ni nada que indique que se puede abrir desde fuera. Nervioso porque se acerca la hora del encuentro, empuja la puerta con fuerza. No funciona, pero sigue intentándolo. Para al poco tiempo, agotado por el esfuerzo. Sabe que los minutos pasan, que el tiempo se le agota, y su anillo inunda el lugar con la pureza de sus llamas.

Al principio da unos pasos atrás asustado por el ruido, hasta caer de culo, hasta mirar desde el suelo mojado como la puerta ha cedido ligeramente. Se levanta ansioso, palpando la pequeña brecha. Cierra sus ojos, piensa en Kyoko y las llamas salen solas. Si Reborn hubiese estado ahí, le hubiese pegado enfadado por lo descuidado que es, porque sin él darse cuenta, gasta casi todas sus llamas en abrir por completo la puerta y desvelar una sala alumbrada por un elegante candelabro. Busca rápidamente a Kyoko y la ve, colgada del techo, con los ojos cerrados, situada justo al lado de la pequeña luz. Y, al otro lado de la mesa que sostiene lo único que alumbra esa oscura sala, un pequeño sillón donde un hombre sonríe divertido.

- ¡Mukuro!

Una mezcla de nervios, miedo y rabia se deja ver en su voz y, antes de conseguir decir otra cosa, decenas de flores de loto le encarcelan, le impiden moverse o siquiera hablar. Intenta liberarse de esa elegante cárcel, pero no le quedan apenas llamas para hacerlo. Cierra los ojos asustado, arrepintiéndose de no haber avisado a nadie, de haber ido sólo. Pero las gráciles flores le enjaulan aún más y, con cierta elegancia, una ilusión de flores con forma de persona le apresa por detrás obligándole a mantener los ojos abiertos. Intenta moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez espinas se le clavan en su piel rasgando la ropa y hundiéndose en su joven piel, haciendo que sangre levemente.

Un chillido intenta escaparse de sus labios pero es reprimido por un pétalo y sólo puedo abrir más los ojos cuando el peliazul se le acerca. Ante su asustada mirada, él le agarra la cara y le sume en la oscuridad de su negro guante. Aprieta con fuerza su rostro, ríe macabramente susurrándole que le pertenezca. Tsuna intenta negar con la cabeza, no lo consigue pero él se aparta captando el mensaje. Mukuro se acerca a su rostro de nuevo con una sonrisa alzándole el mentón con rudeza y le pide que se divierta. Confundido, el castaño no entiende nada, sólo sabe que ha de alejarse de ese monstruo y llevarse con él a Kyoko. Pero sabe que eso no es posible cuando el peliazul se acerca a la chica con tridente en mano.

Miedo. Al enfrentar la mirada de la chica que abre sus ojos inquieta al sentir algo frío en su rosto, el castaño siente verdadero terror en su cuerpo. Mukuro le estaba acariciando el rostro. Pasa los dedos fríos al tacto por su mejilla y, al ver despierta a la chica, lame la zona que ha recorrido antes. Quiere gritar. Tiene una mordaza en la boca, ella no puede hacerlo. Tiene espinas entre sus labios, Tsuna intenta emitir algún sonido y sólo se encuentra con la sangre empapando las plantas.

Escalofríos. El décimo capo y su querida los tienen por puro pavor; él por puro placer. Ver la asustada mirada de su presa favorita irritada por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a la joven... Sonríe; después posa sus labios sobre los cautivos de ella. La chica se remueve y sólo calla cuando siente una mano intrusa aprisionar su cadera. Intenta pegarle, alejarle, no permitir más contacto; pero él no se lo consiente. Presiona con fuerza sus labios, humedeciendo la mordaza y mordiendo la poca piel que queda expuesta. Lo hace con fuerza, despiadadamente, convirtiendo la pequeña y asustadiza presa que se intentaba liberar por el temor en una que sucumbe ante la presencia del cazador. Kyoko cierra los ojos intentando huir mentalmente de ello, pero la sangre que lame Mukuro y la presión en sus caderas por finos dedos se lo impiden. Y Tsuna, de mientras, sólo puede rendirse ante la situación sintiendo la humedad de sus ojos y empiezando a sollozar.

La lengua del mayor pasa al cuello mientras alza su tridente y rasga la parte superior del uniforme de Namimori. Kyoko comienza a llorar, a removerse de nuevo. Aquello sólo excita más a Mukuro, el cual muerde un seno de la chica sin retirarle aún la ropa interior. Ella deja su cuerpo muerta y mira a Tsuna y, aunque tenga la mordaza aún entre sus labios, logra suplicar ayuda. Echa a llorar, cosa que para al peliazul, el cual se retira de la hembra y se acerca a él ágilmente. Le agarra el rostro, le lame las lágrimas y le mira a los ojos esperando la sentencia. Cede, y la sonrisa que le declara ganador al cazador no se hace esperar.

Retira las flores de loto, las cuales ya habían dejado marcas profundas, y observa como el cuerpo sangriento del menor se desploma de rodillas. Usa su tridente para destrozarle la poca ropa que le queda y le coge de una pierna, arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llegar al sillón. Se sienta, se retira los pantalones, luego los boxers, y deja ver su erección.

- Lame.

Tsuna mira asustado a Kyoko, la cual llora desconsoladamente. Sus ojos enrojecidos le obligan a apartar la vista y mira al mayor suplicando clemencia. Ríe; de manera peculiar una carcajada inunda la sala. No tiene piedad. El castaño traga saliva, cierra los ojos momentáneamente por el dolor y un pie le pisa la cabeza. Impaciencia. Se acerca a la erección y lame la punta, sabiendo que desobedecer será peor. Mukuro agarra su cabeza, imponiendo su ritmo, pero igualmente nota la inexperiencia del menor. Aún así, lo disfruta ligeramente pero se estremece aún más al cruzarse por su mente la idea de castigarle.

- Kufufufufu, el nombre de perdedor te va perfectamente, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Le patea con fuerza pero agarra su brazo antes de que caiga y le da la vuelta, haciendo que mire a los ojos de su amada. Los dos lloran en silencio, sabiendo que ya no pueden creer más que es una pesadilla, que aquello es real. Pero el silencio se rompe en el instante en que Mukuro tira del brazo del menor sentándole sobre él y embistiéndole en acto, haciendo que un desgarrador grito se escape de sus labios.

- Oya, oya, pensaba que serías obediente y estarías callado.

Agarra su miembro con una mano y le pellizca la punta mientras le clava las uñas de la otra en la cadera, haciendo que pudiese embestirle con fuerza. Llora. Grita. Se retuerce. Kyoko cierra los ojos cada vez con más fuerza mientras Tsuna arquea la espalda por el dolor. Mukuro le muerde la espalda moviendo en un rápido vaivén las caderas de ambos. No tarda mucho en correrse, pues la excitación de haber torturado a la chica y ver llorar al menor por ello le había llenado de placer momentos anteriores y, cuando lo hace, asfixia el miembro del otro con fuerza. Se deshace de él tirandole al suelo, se pone de pie, se arregla la ropa y sonríe.

Tsuna mira desde el suelo, con todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, al diablo sonriendo. No hay parte de su blanca piel que no sea roja ahora, su voz ya no sale y lo único que siente es como el peliazul le pisa el cuello.

- Me perteneces décimo Vongola.

Mueve la cabeza ligeramente, dando entender que es así. Y, antes de perder la conciencia, escucha de nuevo esa risa tan peculiar.


End file.
